Boredom is Ruler
by SamishiiKaku
Summary: Friday nights can be slow, even for popular kids. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert plan to do something about it. (Please tell me if the rating is too high and drop a review! Will continue!) Pairings: SpaMano, FrUK, PruCan. Cursing and boyxboy love.
1. It truly is slow

Friday nights can be slow, even for popular kids.

"No school tomorrow," Antonio said monotonously.

"Oui," Francis whispered.

"We don't have any plans," Antonio never sounded less excited.

"Oui," Francis whispered, again.

Gilbert sighed. "WE ARE TOO AWESOME TO BE SITTING AROUND IN BED ALL NIGHT!"

"Gilbert, we can not go out drinking, we are too young," Francis laid his head in Gilbert's lap.

"Fuck. How did you know what I was thinking?" Gilbert started running his hands through Francis' hair.

"Si, but we have to do something! I'll die of boredom!" Antonio whined, laying his head in Francis' lap. Francis moved his hands to Antonio's collarbone and started rubbing.

The three stayed content like that for a minute.

Actually, twenty-seven seconds before Gilbert screamed, "DANG IT I WANT A MASSAGE TOO!"

"No," Antonio and Francis said together.

"We need to do something then!" Gilbert groaned and pushed Francis off his lap, but Francis kept going at Antonio's collarbone.

"You have magical hands, amigo," Antonio's hips did a small movement, earning Gilbert's interest.

"Hey Ton-Ton~" Gilbert whispered in Antonio's ear, making him shiver.

"We're not having a threesome," the other two were really in sync today.

"Damn it!" Gilbert poked Antonio's side, making him move again.

"Ton-Ton~, you're still you-know-what, aren't you?~" Francis ran his finger over Antonio's jaw line.

"No, I'm not," Antonio moved awkwardly.

Gilbert and Francis gave each other a glance before Gilbert pounced onto Antonio's hips, Francis held his arms down, and Antonio started struggling.

"S-STOP IT-" Antonio pursed his lips.

"TOO LATE!" Gilbert ran his hands over Antonio's torso.

"Aha- GIL- AHAHAHA- S-STOP- AHAHA- OFF!" Antonio tried to buck Gilbert off, but didn't get very far.

Gilbert pushed his luck and unbuttoned Antonio's white shirt, pulling it out from his pants.

"S-STOP! TH-THIS IS SE-SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" Antonio screamed through laughter.

"Toni, we're not gonna do anything," Francis got a tighter grip on Antonio's arms.

"Wha-AAAH!" Antonio's laughter started again as Gilbert blew on his stomach. "Lemme go- AHAHA! DAMN IT GILBERT, LEMME GO!" Tears started forming and his face was red, but he was still laughing.

Francis, surprised that Antonio cursed, said, "Alright, Gilbert, let him go." Francis let go of Antonio's arms, and Gilbert, although mumbling, got off him.

Antonio rolled away from the two and caught his breath before pulling his shirt completely off and flopping onto his back.

"Now I'm bored again!" Gilbert announced.

"Oui, we have to do something," Francis agreed.

The two looked at Antonio again.

"Eh?- HEY! NO!" Antonio pulled a blanket to his chest.

"You're no fun!" Gilbert whined before taking his shirt off. "Hey Toni, I'm hotter than you!" Gilbert flexed.

"No way!" Antonio pushed the blanket away and copied Gilbert. "I don't see you bull riding!"

"I don't see you drinking awesome beer!" They both puffed out their chests.

"Bull riding and drinking will destroy your beautiful bodies, mon amis!" Francis dramatically fell back. "Mon chere, Gilbert, you already have a scar!" Francis moved towards him and slowly ran his nose over the scar on Gilbert's side.

"Sh-shut up!" Gilbert pushed Francis away. "It's an awesome scar from- HEY!"

Francis had already moved on to kissing Antonio's chest.

"Eh, amigo, what are you doing?! Stop making sexual advances towards us!"

"Well I can't help it if both of you take off your shirts in front of me!" Francis pouted.

Gilbert pulled at Francis shirt. "Take it off! I want to prove that I have the hottest body!"

Francis complied and slowly stripped.

He wasn't scrawny like Antonio. He didn't have a scar like Gilbert. He was actually muscular, and the other two didn't like it.

"How dare you look buff when and make us look bad! How dare you!" Gilbert waved his finger at Francis and Antonio clicked his tongue.

"I can not help it!" Francis defended himself. "I was born to be beautiful!"

"You know what we need?" Antonio laid between them, ever-present smile shining. "Dates!"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Gilbert, he means girlfriends!" Francis grinned.

"Actually..." Antonio scratched his neck.

"You did mean food?"

"I WAS RIGHT!" Gilbert smiled triumphantly.

"No, guys. I'm strictly gay, so I'd get a boyfriend," he explained.

"Cool. I want a boyfriend too," Gilbert declared.

"What?! You can not just decide to be gay!" Francis went into 'drama mode' again.

"No, I'm bi," the other two stared at Gilbert. "Oh, I thought I told you guys a long time ago! Besides, I'm over all the PMS crap. A boyfriend would be a nice change."

"Well, I am bi too..." Francis scratched his chin. "And a boyfriend would be nice, but I wouldn't mind the gender."

"Alright, we're getting dates!" Antonio shouted before Gilbert's little brother, Ludwig, burst into the room.

"QUIET DOWN! SOME OF US ACTUALLY SLEEP AT NIGHT!" Ludwig slammed the door.

. . .

"Ich liebe dich, Ludwig!" Gilbert yelled.

"Alright, we're getting dates!" Antonio whispered this time. "But what are our 'types'?"

"I want someone that's loud like me," Gilbert scratched his chin. "And he has to be really good looking. And smart, obviously."

"I need..." Francis closed his eyes, "I need a boy that will sit in my lap, and we can have wonderful conversations, drinking wine next to the fireplace."

"I want someone nice, who'll cuddle with me and eat tomatoes!"

"So that's settled! Let's get boyfriends!" They all high-fived.

* * *

**Oui**\- Yes (French)

**Si**\- Yes (Spanish)

**Ja**\- Yes (German)

**Amigo**\- Friend (Spanish)

**Mon amis**\- My friends (French)

**Ich liebe dich**\- I love you (German)


	2. Gay boys drink slushies

Gilbert, being the oldest and the only one who could drive, brought his friends and little brother to the mall.

"This is awesome!" He yelled, making Antonio jump out of his daze.

"Eh? Si, si..." Antonio mumbled and looked back out the window in the passenger's seat.

"So, Ludwig, why did you ask to come?" Francis, alone with in the back seat with Ludwig, scooted closer to the younger boy.

"I'm meeting a friend," he mumbled, scooting closer to the door.

"Francis, no flirting with mein bruder!" Gilbert screamed.

"Fine!" Francis crossed his arms and pouted.

"So, who are you meeting with?" Antonio jumped in to the conversation.

"Feliciano," Ludwig replied without looking away from the window.

"The girly-boy? How are you two friends?" Gilbert kept blabbering while Ludwig glared a hole into his seat. "I mean, he's girly, his voice is weird, he can't play any sports- OUCH! Don't fucking hit me!

One silent ride later, Ludwig went his own way while the other three stopped for ice cream.

"Weren't we talking about getting boyfriends last night?" Antonio took a chair.

"Oui, why don't we start looking today?" Francis took the seat next to him.

"Gilbert? Gilbert!" The Spaniard snapped at him.

"Mon ami, what are you staring at?" Francis slung his arm around Gilbert's shoulder.

Across the mall court, the three spotted a smaller boy their age. His mind was busy on his phone, but he was slowly drinking the slushy in his hand. He was wearing blue skinny jeans and a too big hoodie, and he had a strange curl coming out from his hair.

"Wha- who is that?" Gilbert whispered, completely unlike himself.

"He is quite cute, isn't he?" Francis stared too.

Antonio joined them. "He's so cute it hurts!"

"What if he's not into guys?" Gilbert pushed Francis arm off him.

"Oh, he's into guys," Francis winked.

"How can you tell?" Antonio pulled at Francis shirt.

Francis tapped Antonio's nose, "Oh, Toni. With boys like him, you just know~"

"Teach me, master!"

"Later. Anyway, he's gay."

Gilbert bit his lip. "Then I need his name and number. Now."

"Well then go ask!" Antonio gave him a nudge.

"What? You can't just walk up to a guy and ask him out- FRANCIS!"

Francis was running towards him, cheering, "Matthieu! Matthieu~"

"Francis!" The boy slid his phone into his pocket and ran over to him and kissed both his cheeks, "Ça va?"

"Bien, et toi?"

"Ça va bien, merci."

The two kept speaking in French, which Gilbert only knew a few words of, until Francis pointed to Gilbert, and Matthew looked over him. He smiled and waved shyly, Gilbert copying. Francis grinned suspiciously, grabbed Matthew's hand, and pulled him over to Gilbert.

"I present mon petite ami, Matthew," Francis nudged Matthew into Gilbert, causing their faces to get red.

"Francis, I am not a girl..." Matthew scowled at Francis before looking back at Gilbert. "Um, je suis Matthew Williams," he held out his hand awkwardly.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," he pulled Matthew into a hug.

"I- Uh- Wha-what are you doing, eh?" Matthew pushed away.

"Awesome people don't shake hands," Gilbert pinched his cheek playfully.

Matthew actually smiled as he swatted Gilbert's hands away.

"So, how about I get your number?" Gilbert smirked.

Matthew's face reddened, but he grabbed Gilbert's hand and wrote down a number.

"You can call or text whenever," Matthew's blush faded, "If you want to."

"Ja, I want to," Gilbert picked up Matthew's hand and kissed it gently, making him blush again.

"Oui, je a- eh, I have to go now! Pardon!" Matthew quickly kissed Francis cheek and ran off.

"Salut!" Francis shouted after him.

Gilbert smacked Francis arm, "Why haven't I ever met him?!"

"Il est mon petite ami, I didn't want to ruin his innocence," Francis shrugged.

"Who says I'm going to ruin his innocence?!"

"Hey, isn't he kind of like Feliciano? 'I mean, he's girly, his voice is weird, he can't play any sports- OUCH!'" Antonio imitated what Gilbert said before.

"SHUT UP!"

**Si**\- Yes (Spanish)

**Mein Bruder**\- My brother (German)

**Oui**\- Yes (French)

**Mon ami**\- My friend (French)

**Ja**\- Yes (German)

**Ça va?**\- How are you? (French)

**Bien, et toi?**\- Good. And you? (French)

**Ça va bien, merci**\- I am good, thank you (French)

**Mon petite ami**\- My girlfriend (French)

**Je suis Matthew Williams**\- I am Matthew Williams (French)

**Pardon**\- Excuse me (French)

**Salut**\- Hello/ Goodbye, in this case goodbye (French)

**Il est mon petite ami**\- He is my girlfriend (French)

These are just rough translations.


	3. For the love of tomatoes

"What would I say? 'Hey, I was staring at you from outside the store and you make me hard, so why don't we go out?'"

Just then, the other two saw Gilbert walking over to the boy, and they heard him say, "Hey, my friend was staring at you from outside the store and you make him hard, so why don't you go out?"

"GILBERT!" Antonio screamed, earning stares.

Just a few minutes before, Antonio had seen a boy their age playing video games. He was finishing a game of "Super-Tokyo Dance-Dance" when Gilbert walked up to him.

"B- b*ardo!" He punched Gilbert in the face. "What makes you think I'm gay?!"

"Well, you're playing a dancing game..." Gilbert rubbed his cheek.

"Idiota!" The boy blushed. "Io sono aspetto per il mio fratello... Besides, I would never go out with the blonde wine-loving freak over there! He's a pervert and I hate him!"

"Blonde-? No, that's Francis. I was talking about the Spanish boy with him, Antonio Fernandez."

"Antonio Fernandez?" The boy recognized the name and blushed. "I'VE NEVER HEARD OF HIM!" He screamed while stealing glances at him.

"Well, then-" Gilbert smirked and tried to put his arm around the boy's shoulders but got bitten. "OW!"

"YOU DESERVED IT!"

"FRATELLO! That wasn't nice!" The boy got pulled away from Gilbert. "Apologise!"

"Feli?! Why are you on his side?!"

"Lovi! He's Ludwig's brother! Now apologise!"

Antonio and Francis joined in the conversation when Gilbert called for them.

"What's wrong?!" Antonio got there first.

"The boy's name is Lovi, and Feliciano is his brother," Gilbert pointed, not interested anymore.

"My name isn't 'Lovi,' it's 'Lovino'-"

"Lo~vi~no~" Francis purred into the boy's ear, making him shudder.

"Ch-CHIGI!" Lovino hid behind Feliciano, who hid behind Ludwig when he came in.

"Bruder," Ludwig rubbed his forehead. "I am responsible for these two's safety. What did you do?"

"We didn't do anything!" Gilbert put his hands up and protested. "Honest!"

"Ve~ Luddy, let's go get lunch~!" Feliciano, forgetting the panic, pulled at Ludwig's sleeve.

"Ja," Ludwig and Feliciano were walking towards a food court. Feliciano was skipping rather than walking normal and grabbed Ludwig's hand. "Come on, Lovino. Let's go."

"Hang on, potato-freak!" Lovino yelled and handed Antonio his phone. "J-just write your stupid number in it. But I probably won't call or text."

Lovino stood cross-armed while Antonio quickly wrote his number in. Before Lovino could take his phone back, Antonio called his.

"There! Now I have your number too!" Antonio smiled as he handed it back.

"B- bastard! Who said you could do that?!"

"I did," his smile didn't leave. "So we can talk later, right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Lovino shoved his phone back in his pocket. "We'll see."

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, by the way."

"Lovino Vargas. And I won't have any of that 'Lovi' shit! I get that enough from frattelo e il nonno already!"

Lovino glared at Antonio for a second. Antonio took the chance to gently grab Lovino's chin and rub his nose against his. Lovino's eyes widened , then narrowed, as he hit Antonio.

"Grazie! See you later, Lo~vi!" He called after Lovino as he rubbed his cheek.

**Io sono aspetto per il mio fratello**\- I am waiting for my brother

**Fratello**\- Brother (Italian)

**Bruder**\- Brother (German)

**Ja**\- Yes (German)

**Frattelo e il nonno**\- Brother and grandfather (Italian)

**Grazie**\- Thank you (Italian) [Or at least Spain's attempt at it]

These are just rough translations.


	4. The floor was comfy

"That... That was... Awesome," the 'Prussian' said as they sat outside the mall.

"Getting kicked out is 'awesome'?" Antonio moaned.

"He is right," Francis nodded. "How could we get kicked out so easily? We could have put up a much better fight."

"Ja..." Gilbert thought back.

~start flashback~

"Yo! Francis!"

The three friends saw a boy their age waving to them, and a shorter boy smacking his arm.

"Don't wave to them, git," the smaller one glared.

"Dude, it's just Francis."

"I have so many ways I can correct that sentence."

"Blah blah blah," he said as the short blonde shuddered. "Me and Francis go a ways back."

"'Francis and I'. 'Francis and I go a ways back'."

"So you do know Francis?!"

"Oh, good heavens," he rubbed his temple.

After Gilbert bought a pop, Francis pulled a chair up to their table, Gilbert copied, and Antonio, deciding it was too small for him to fit in, sat on the floor, earning a strange stare from Gilbert. "Bonjour, Alfred! How are you?"

"Not bad. You?"

"Well, I met up with Matthieu," Francis was talking to Alfred, but was staring at the blonde across from him. "Shouldn't you be watching your little brother?"

Gilbert started choking on his drink. "Bruder?!"

"You know Matthew too?" Alfred looked at him. "Mattie's my little bro."

"Actually," Alfred's friend interrupted, "Matthew is older by a year and four days, he's just slightly shorter than Alfred."

He took a bite of ice cream while the other four stared at him.

"I mean, i-it's not like I care or anything, I just- I just know," he looked at the floor.

"Artie, you have to get over this crush you have on my little bro," Alfred put his head in his hands like he was bored. "It's a little creepy."

"I do not and it is not!" He blushed.

Francis scooted closer to him. "So, Artie-"

"Arthur."

"-Arthur. If you don't have a crush on him, why don't you go out with moi?"

Arthur finally looked him in the eye. "Are you kidding, you bloody frog eater?! What makes you think I'd go out with you?!"

"It was just a question," Francis shrugged and lazily took a sip from Gilbert's pop. He noticed Arthur staring. "Oui?"

"How can you just drink somebody else's pop like that?" He raised an eyebrow and asked, not disgusted, but slightly astonished.

"We always share," Gilbert replied, taking the pop back.

Francis pulled it back. "Drinks, snacks, secrets-"

"Beds!" Antonio said from the floor, moving his hand around aimlessly until Arthur pushed it to him.

"That's..." He struggled with words. "Interesting?"

~end flashback~

"Too bad I didn't get his number," Francis sighed.

"Whatever. I bet Matthew or Lovino had somebody they can hook you up with," Gilbert pat his back, then jumped up when he saw Ludwig, Feliciano, and Lovino leaving the mall.

"Bruder, I am going home with these two. We'll be going in their car," Ludwig explained while Feliciano drew small circles on his hand with his thumb.

"Ja, ja. Take your boyfriend and future in-law home," Gilbert smirked as Lovino gagged.

"Idiot," Lovino muttered before pulling Feliciano away.

They heard Feliciano whisper, "Lovi, isn't that Antonio? Don't you have a crush on him?" Then he was pulled into the car by a blushing Lovino.

"We'll go home later."

"Be good, bruder. You already got kicked out. How did you manage to do that anyways?"

"I don't know, Ludwig! That's the thing!" Gilbert smooshed his cheeks with his hands.

Ludwig sighed, "Just get home safe." He walked towards the car and got in the passengers seat. That was when Gilbert saw the guy who was driving, and he looked just like the Italian twins.

Gilbert walked back towards his friends, but stopped when he saw his ex-girlfriend with his ex-boyfriend. Karma was a bitch to him. He kept out of their sight before going to the rest of the trio, only to find Antonio on his phone and Francis sleeping.

"Are you already texting Lovino?"

"Si. He said that Feliciano 'won't stop talking to Ludwig to even look up' at him, and he 'didn't want to text' me, but he was 'bored and wanted to use someone'," Antonio read off his phone before typing quickly.

"Maybe I should text Matthew- CRAP!"

"What?!"

"The numbers are washing off!" Gilbert squinted at his hand, trying to make out the numbers. "Is that a five or a six?"

"It looks like a five."

Gilbert typed in the numbers he guessed and texted quickly. "There. I said, 'Hey Matthew, it's Gilbert.' If it's him, we'll know."

He got a text back almost immediately.

"'Who the hell is this?'" Gilbert read off his phone. "... Shit."

Antonio patted Gilbert's back. "Maybe Francis has his number?"

"Maybe," Gilbert pouted. "We'll have to wait until he's awake. Come on, let's start the car, then we can wake him up."

They got in, but when Gilbert turned the key, it didn't start.

"Nein, NEIN! You can't do this now!" Gilbert yelled and tried again.

"Lon siento, mi amigo," Antonio rubbed his forehead. "Should we check out the engine or the battery or something?"

"I don't know what I'd be looking for," Gilbert admitted. "Ludwig's the one that's good with cars." He put his head on the steering wheel and let it honk loudly, until some knocking on the window made him jump. "Matthew?"

"Gilbert? Is something wrong with your car?" Matthew asked as Gilbert climbed out.

"Actually, ja. I'm no good with cars."

"Oh, just pop the hood, I'll take a look," Matthew smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I know what I'm doing, trust me," he practically whispered.

Gilbert did as Matthew said, then he closed the hood and rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry, Gil, but the battery's dead, and I don't have jumper cables in my car," he motioned to the red van across the parking lot. "But I can give you and your friends a ride home, and we can call someone to come get your car."

"My home or yours?" Gilbert smiled.

"Eh- I don't think my apartments really that big," Matthew tucked some hair behind his ear. "And I was kind of hoping to see where you lived.

Gilbert stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "Oh, your number was washing off my hand. Can I get it again?"

"Yeah, of course!" Matthew held out his hand.

"... Huh?"

"Just give me your phone so I can enter my number."

"Oh, right..."

While Gilbert was busy getting a number back, Antonio was still texting Lovino from the car, and Francis was still asleep on the bench. Arthur sat next to him, and Alfred was walking towards his brother.

"Francis," Arthur sighed after a minute. "Francis?" He finally noticed he was unconscious.

He looked between Francis long eyelashes and his soft lips, but was wondering how anybody could sleep sitting up. He pulled a paper out of his pocket, and quickly scribbled on it before tucking it in Francis pocket.

'There,' he thought. 'He'll find it.'

**Ja- **Yes (German)

**Bonjour**\- Hello (French)

**Bruder**\- Brother (German)

**Moi**\- Me (French)

**Oui**\- Yes (French)

**Si**\- Yes (Spanish)

**Nein**\- No (German)

**Lo siento, mi amigo**\- I'm sorry, my friend (Spanish)

These are just rough translations.


End file.
